Communication systems, such as paging systems, typically communicate messages over the air from an originating device to one or more destination devices. The destination device, e.g., a selective call receiver or pager, typically presents the information received to the user by displaying the information on a display.
A distinct trend in the market is customers desiring long information messages, while being afforded the mobility advantages of wireless communication such as by a paging system. Transmission of these messages over a paging channel can encounter a number of obstacles to reliable delivery of the messages, such as different types of interference, fading, noise, and other phenomena detracting from error-free and reliable communication of the messages to the destination devices.
In a subscription based communication system a subscribing receiver typically is enabled by receiving an enable message and disabled by receiving a disable message. This mechanism in the communication system regulates the subscriber's ability to receive only those information messages that are subscribed to, or that a subscription has been paid for. The financial viability of an information service communication system depends to a great degree on the ability to bill customers and regulate reception of information messages to paying customers.
The difficulty in reliable wireless transmission of information messages is especially frustrating to customers that are accustomed to receiving information messages over a more reliable communication medium, such as direct wire line, cable, or dial-up telephone communication. One such problem is the reliable communication of an enable or disable message to the communication receiver. If the enable/disable message is missed by the communication receiver, erroneous operation can follow.
For example, a communication receiver can receive unauthorized reception of information messages due to a missed disable message. Alternatively, a customer may be frustrated because the communication receiver does not receive subscribed to information messages due to a missed enable message. Over cable or wireline media, for example, the message communication comprises extremely low error rates and therefore the likelihood of missing one of these enable/disable messages is extremely low. However, information services that desire to offer the mobility advantages of wireless communication are confronted by the substantial likelihood that an enable/disable message will be missed. This in turn results in lower financial viability for the wireless information communication system due to frustrated subscribing customers going to alternative information providers because of missed enable messages resulting in missed subscribed to information messages, or alternatively, due to unauthorized reception of information messages by non-paying consumers due to missed disable messages. In either case, the conventional wireless communication system is at a competitive disadvantage.
Therefore, since information service communication systems are in an increasingly competitive marketplace where financial viability determines the longevity of an enterprise, and since the aforementioned trend in the marketplace is toward greater mobility for consumers of information services with the increased likelihood of missing messages, a need exists to enhance the reliability of receiving information messages by subscribing communication receivers in wireless communication systems while regulating the reception of information messages by non-paying consumers.